hellraiser
by darkneccis
Summary: the Grim REaper posses Shinji and decides to kill everyone in Tokyo-3. R for violence and death and maybe language i dont remember. R&R please. this is my first story so go easy on me and give suggestions.


All characters in this fanfic are copyrighted by Gainax. All characters used without permission. If you sue me you'll be sadly disappointed. I have no money. E-mail me with comments at If you criticize me I will ignore you. Oh go easy on me this is the first fanfic I wrote and posted.

Thanks to Alain Gravel (I think that is how you spell his name) for coming up with the idea and letting me use it and writing the story that inspired me to write this which is "The One I Love Is" for the love the love of (Insert deity here) read it.

There is a lot of blood and internal organs being removed in this story. You've been warned.

Hell Raiser

Shinji was walking through the ruins if Tokyo-3. He occasionally stepped on the rubble lying on the street caused by all the Angel attacks. He couldn't take killing anymore. He remembered opening the palm of Eva-01 and saw what had formerly been one of his best friends, the only person to say he loved him. Shinji was about to turn and walk back to Misato's apartment, when he heard a loud thunder clap over he head. Then the skies opened up and cold rain began to pour down on him. Shinji looked up at the dark, black sky and realized that it could rain like this for many more hours. Not wanting to get a cold to add to his pain that he already felt he looked for a place to take shelter.

Deep in Hell Lucifer (Or the Devil. I just think Lucifer is better then Satan) sat at his unholy throne. His tail was twitching and his hurt leg was shaking in nervousness. His red scaly skin was shaking and his sinister crimson eyes showed his annoyance. "It's taken long enough" he said to his most trusted adviser and friend, Death. (Or Grim Reaper which ever you prefer. I just like Death more. It has a more sinister sound) Even though Death kept his face hidden completely from the time Lucifer had known him. The rob Death wore was black with a hood and it was slightly frayed around the edges and was two feet taller than the 5' 3" Lucifer. (Think Ringwraith from Lord of the Ring) "Patience Lucifer" Death replied with the icy cold voice that made him tremble sometimes. 'How can you say that" Lucifer yelled wanting to see if he could get trough the icy, hard cold Exterior that held an even colder interior Death had. "Am I not your most trusted adviser" Death asked Lucifer. Lucifer nodded his head. "And am I not your best friend" Lucifer nodded again. "Then have patience" he said and walked out of the throne room.

Shinji thought he was fortunate at having found a place that still had a functioning roof and running water. He was walking around trying to find a place that wasn't covered in rubble or glass shards, when he saw it. It looked like a puzzle box or something. Since Shinji was bored so he picked it up and started to twist the top and bottom having no idea what he was doing.

In Hell Death was calmly pacing which looked more like a glide to Lucifer's Throne room. When he arrived he noticed that Lucifer was torturing the prisoners. Death walked up to Lucifer and tapped him on the shoulder. When Lucifer turned around to face him he told him three words. "It was activated". "When did it happen and to whom" Lucifer asked. "To Shinji Ikari" Death said "And it happened twenty minutes ago" When Lucifer looked at him he became angry "Why didn't you tell me sooner" Lucifer asked clenching his fists "I wanted to make sure that it was really working and active" Death replied calmly. Lucifer looked at his long time friend. "Death" Lucifer looked at him "Get him down here NOW". Death slowly nodded his head.

Shinji decided to take the cube with him when it stopped raining. Shinji couldn't stop using it. Unbeknownst to him it had a spell that made it impossible to put down. Shinji was so absorbed by the cube that he lost where he was going. He was so absorbed he didn't even notice the chill of mortal fear that ran down his spine. He also didn't notice the cold hand of Death touch his shoulder and pulling him down to Hell.

Down in Hell Lucifer was pacing near the gates waiting for Death to return with the new host. Lucifer was pacing out of nervousness. This was the first host that Death would personally posses. Lucifer let out a sigh of relief when he saw Death and a scrawny boy come through the Gates. Death had a death grip on the boy's shoulder which left him in a trance. Lucifer led him into the throne room to allow Death to possess him.

Misato and Asuka were flying around in her car looking for Shinji. He had been gone from after school till the next morning. Asuka didn't know why she was worried about Shinji. She had always liked Shinji but she never showed it. Misato was driving fast even for her standards. She had given up after a few hours of looking. She was worried and it showed. She was always pacing and wringing her hands. Even NERV didn't know where he was. Asuka was worried but didn't show it. "It's just like that baka to go and get lost." She shouted. Misato was too nervous to listen to her and Pen-Pen learned how to ignore her. Asuka didn't like being ignored. Misato looked at Asuka and whispered to her "Be quiet" and continued to pace.

In Lucifer's throne room Death had completed the ritual and only needed to do one more thing. Death pulled out the burning silver sword and made a large satanic star on Shinji's back. Death then turned to one of the many guards in the room and whispered something in his ear. The guard nodded and ran from the room. The guard returned five minutes later with Death's usual assortment of weapons. A double bladed scythe that had the scythes sticking out on opposite sides that the scythes could retract into making it look like a quarterstaff, a double bladed sword, a single sword and a heavy mace and a spear. He put on the different assorted weapons on his robes and turned into a mist. The mist entered the fresh wounds on Shinji's back and the wound healed. The wound then illuminated in a crimson red light. Lucifer looked at Shinji and watched as Death and Shinji's appearance fluctuated. Death ripped the thick steel cuffs that were wrapped around Shinji's wrist's and left the room.

Asuka began to get worried too. And it showed. Asuka was pacing around the room with Misato. Misato had just called NERV and asked about them seeing Shinji. They said they hadn't seen Shinji after he left school. Misato had people scouring the city for him and no trace came up. After seventy hours of searching they gave up and filed Shinji as lost and issued a look out for him. Misato went back into her room and tried to get to sleep. Asuka went to her room and also tried to get to sleep. Misato was too nervous to willingly fall asleep but her body thought otherwise as she fell asleep. Asuka couldn't fall asleep because she was thinking. 'Everyone I ever care for leaves or stop's caring for me' Asuka thought.

At that point Death rose from the portal from Hell he created so he could move around easier between the two worlds. Death then began to tap into Shinji's memories. He found out about a girl named Asuka. She always hit him and insulted him, yet he never tried to protect himself. Then Rei she had never harmed him. Then Misato who he figured out was his guardian and provided where he lived. Then Gendo. That name was associated to a lot of pain and remorse and hate. Death decided that he would kill Gendo first.

In his office Gendo sat at his desk thinking o how to further his plans. He was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Out side the door Death stood waiting to see the person he had come to assume was Gendo. When he saw his face Death reacted immediately. He grabbed Gendo by the throat and began to choke him. Gendo tried to fight back by kicking him in the leg making a vain effort to injure him. Death laughed at this and simply tightened his grip around the throat that his fingers held. Gendo again tried to hit him and succeeded only in infuriating Death more. He picked Gendo off the ground and squeezed harder. Then Death decided that choking people was a too time consuming way to kill people. He simply set him down grabbed his neck with his free hand and violently twisted. He ripped his head and skeleton out of his body and the skin and muscle at his feet slowly crumpled to the floor and began to empty of blood. Death simply dropped the spine and head with the rest of the body and walked off satisfied on the method of killing he had executed.

Misato was woken up early in the morning by someone pounding on the door t her apartment. She got dressed and walked to the apartment door and opened it. There was a NERV security agent standing there. "Commander Ikari was murdered" he said to a shocked Misato and ran back to the car as Misato and Asuka followed.

Death then looked around at the apartment building for the girl named Asuka. He looked into his memories and all the memories he had of her were associated with pain. He went to the apartment and found it was empty. He then looked out the window of Asuka's room ad noticed there was a tall building right across from there. Death then walked out the window and climbed the 110 story high-rise. (No Death cant fly) he waited patiently until he saw the girl approach the apartment again. HE glided from the high-rise roof to the room of the girl. When he saw her enter he slowly glided into the window with the stillness of ...err...um...death...I guess. When the girls back was turned Death glided forward and rammed his hand toward Asuka's back. But just as his hand came in contact with the girls she turned around and saw Shinji. And she was naked "Shinji" Asuka screamed "YOU PERVERT" she screamed and ran at Shinji. Death just put his hand out in front of him and grabbed her throat. Wanting to explore his creative limits Death decided to count how many different ways's he could kill a person. He decided that he would kill her by ripping out her skeleton. So he was about to force a hand into her ribs when Misato barged into the room with a gun pointed at Death. Death dropped Asuka and ran out the window not sure if the form he had chosen could take a bullet. He would find out soon enough. He was walking down the street when he saw a cop walking in his direction. The cop recognized him and shouted for him to freeze. The officer approached and when he was close enough Death grabbed him and threw him through a cement and iron wall. The other officer with him saw this and began to take shoots. Death smiled at finding out that he could take shots. He also found that the shots would heal so the host would be able to live when he exited it. Death walked up to the officer and snapped his neck.

Misato was helping a choking and confused Asuka up when she heard another knock on the door. She sat Asuka on her bed and ran out to see who it was. She was stunned to see Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki standing at her door step. "Misato" he said and walked into the apartment. "I think I know how Gendo died and what attacked Asuka" he said. "How do you know Asuka was attacked" Misato asked. "I saw it from the multiple security systems we have in this apartment." He said calmly. Misato was shocked that NERV had security cameras in her house. "You have cameras in the house" Asuka shouted as she heard the news. "Yes" Fuyutsuki calmly replied. "They are to ensure that nothing goes wrong in the house" Fuyutsuki said "They are thermal camera's we really don't see anything but a jumble of bright colors" he told Asuka. Asuka thought about that and looked puzzled. "They don't see out skin" she said to the pondering red-head. "OH" Asuka said a bit relieved. "That thing that attacked Asuka was Death I believe." Fuyutsuki said casually. "Wait, like the Grim Reaper" Asuka asked. "Yes" Fuyutsuki said "I believe that he has possessed Shinji" he said like this didn't matter. "We need to stop him somehow" Asuka said worried about Shinji and it apparently showed. "There is a way I believe to stop it but I need time" he said. "How do you think we can stop it" Misato asked. "There is something like a paste on Lillith that we call 'Holy Essence' we think that it may be able to cleanse Evil" Fuyutsuki said. If I can put it into a bullet and get a shot off at Shinji I may be able to send Death back to Hell." He finished. "Wont that kill Shinji" Asuka asked not bothering to hide that she was worried about Shinji. "Possibly" Fuyutsuki said "then hopefully Death will leave Shinji's body and come into the physical world and then we can deliver the fatal shot and send Death back to hell." Fuyutsuki finished. "Where would we have to shoot Shinji" Misato asked a bit concerned. "A place that will harm him enough that Death will leave his body" Fuyutsuki said. "Where would that spot be" Misato asked. "Probably somewhere in the chest or stomach" he said. "No" Misato said "I wont let anybody shoot Shinji" she whispered. "Misato" Fuyutsuki said "would you rather have an entire planet dead or one boy dead, if we don't stop Death he could kill every single living thing in the world". Misato thought about it. "Is there another way" Asuka asked. "No" Fuyutsuki said. "I have made two bullets and they are ready to shoot" he said "All we need to do is find Death." They thought about how they could find him for a long time.

Across Tokyo-3 Death had decided to scrap the original idea of killing only people who hurt the host to killing just for the pleasure of it. He was walking down the street when an officer saw him and recognized him as the kid who killed two officers. He shouted "Freeze" to Death and he was ignored. Death turned around and walked up to the officer. Death raised his hand and punched a hand into the officers' stomach and his hand went through the soft tissue and muscle exiting out of his back severing his spine. HE then ripped his hand up through the back and through the head ripping the officer in half, spraying blood and bits of different organs on the pavement. He shoke his hand until all of the blood off of his hand and mentally noted. 2 different ways he had killed a person. Death then contemplated where he would go next. He remembered NERV. The long sprawling halls of the building were a perfect place to hide and kill more people.

Misato, Asuka, and Fuyutsuki decided that the apartment was no longer safe with Death wondering around Tokyo-3. They decided to go to NERV because it would be hard for Death to enter while in physical form. And they could get the necessary materials to make the bullets there. And they could get Rei's help. On there way to NERV they stopped at Rei's apartment and Asuka raced in to get her. She came out followed by Rei and they got into the car and Misato explained to Rei what was going on while driving to NERV. When they got there they went to Fuyutsuki's office and he went to his desk and pulled out two bronze cylindrical objects, and a gun. "You have to load these bullets into this gun and you can only use one bullet on Shinji and one bullet into Death" Fuyutsuki said. "Who's going to shoot it" Fuyutsuki asked the three people standing in front of her. "I will" Rei said in a monotone voice. Fuyutsuki looked at her and handed her the gun which was loaded. Rei took the gun and looked at it. Misato was about to ask if there was a secondary option when the alarm's went off. It wasn't the Angle alarm but the security alarm. Fuyutsuki looked at one of the security monitors and saw Death in Shinji's body advancing down the hall.

Death was walking down the hall and the alarm was beginning to give him a headache. He saw a team of NERV security guards to try to stop him. When he saw the team approaching he smiled. When the first guard advanced toward Death he saw he had a 9mm automatic sub-machine gun (I realize they probably have more advanced technology by that but I am too lazy to make something else up.) and grabbed the gun from him also removing he arm. He decided that he should really try to break Lucifer's record of how many different ways he had killed people which was 35. Death was already on 31. He grabbed the Guards arm and beat the owner of the arm to death with it. Another guard ran toward him and Death rammed his hand through the guards head causing blood and brains to fly over the entire hallway. Then he ripped the spine out of the decapitated guard and cut the remaining four guards in half with the spine. He now had 37 kills. He then continued down the halls of NERV. He then turned and began to walk in the direction of the cage where Unit-01 was held. He was intercepted by Fuyutsuki, Asuka, Misato and Rei. Rei saw him and shot one bullet into Shinji's shoulder.

Death felt the bullet enter the host and cause him pain. Death screamed and decided to leave the host and continue personally. Shinji then spewed a dark mist from his mouth. As more and more of the mist came out of his mouth it began to take shape. When the mist was out of his mouth entirely it took the shape of Death. He had spiked gloves on and his back was his Scythe with the blades retracted, the spear, and the double bladed sword all in separate sheathes. On his hip was the single sword in its black leather sheathe and on the other hip was his mace. Rei was about to take the other shot when he noticed her aiming the gun and he ran into her and shoulder tackled her into the nearest wall and threw the spear as she flew. The spear impaled her in the stomach and pinned her against the wall. She tried to get the shot off but the pain and loss of blood made her pass out and drop the gun. Death then drew the sword and took a slash at Misato but she dropped down to the floor and the sword passed over her head. Death then made a downward stab and impaled Misato's shoulder. Misato screamed in pain when she felt the sword enter her shoulder and pinned her to the ground. Death then turned to Fuyutsuki. He drew the mace and swung at Fuyutsuki and hit him sending him flying across the room crashing against the wall and falling down the wall leaving a red smear mark as his lifeless body slid down the wall. He then got out his double scythe and turned toward Asuka. He put both blades out and swung at Asuka she ducked and the scythe cut a little of her hair off. He then took an upswing trying to stab Asuka. She dodged it and Death then landed a huge p8unch right in her face and broke her nose and jaw in a sickening thud. Asuka fell over and he kicked her in the side. He then turned to Rei who was unconscious. He stepped on Misato's back and ripped the sword out of her shoulder and walked up to Rei. He took a quick forward swing and lodged the blade into Rei's neck and blood began to spray all over the room. He then turned back to Misato and raised the sword and was making a downward stab at Misato's head. Just when he brought the sword above his head to strike when a shot rang out and echoed in the room. Death looked down at the hole that had appeared in his stomach. He then turned around to see where the shot came from and saw the red head with the gun. Death dropped the sword and began to turn into a black mist again. Then a blue swirling vortex to Hell appeared and began to suck the mist in. It then took the souls of all those Death had killed with him. Asuka then passed out from pain and loss of blood.

Shinji woke up looking at the NERV infirmary roof. He couldn't remember what had happened the last few days. All he could remember was finding the puzzle cube and after that everything was a blur. He felt a pain in his shoulder and when he looked to see what it was he saw gauze pads and when he took them off he saw he had stitches. He then heard the doorknob turning. He saw Misato walk in with her arm in a sling and her shoulder covered in gauze. Asuka walked in with a bandage on her nose and her jaw. "Shinji is it really you" Misato asked in a quiet voice. Shinji just nodded. Misato ran forward and hugged him with her good arm and Asuka walked up and hugged him too careful of the bullet wound. "What happened to me" he asked Misato and Asuka. "Death apparently possessed you and tried to take over the planet in your body" Asuka told him. Shinji sat there for a few moments not knowing if he should laugh at her or just nod his head. He chose to nod his head in fear of laughing at Asuka. Then Misato explained what had happened leaving out the parts of him killing Rei and Fuyutsuki.

Down in Hell Death was pacing back and fourth in his room when Lucifer walked in to talk to him. He only saw Death like this once before. After his failed attempt to conquer a continent using regular human soldiers instead of satanic army. When that happened Lucifer literally needed to rebuild Hell because Death tore it down. Lucifer slowly backed out of the room and quietly shut the door and gave the guards orders to keep him in there until he seemed to be over his rage. Lucifer then heard the familiar sound of things being destroyed by Death in on of his famous rage fits.

Back in Tokyo-3 Shinji ha heard every single detail about what had happened and was still in disbelief. When they got home Shinji noticed that Asuka seemed worried to be around him. Shinji ignored her and went to his room to relax. When he fell asleep he had a dream. It showed him killing Rei, his father, and Fuyutsuki. He also hurt Misato and Asuka. He woke up in a cold sweat and looked around to confirm that he was indeed in his own room in his own bed. He felt comforted by that thought and fell back to sleep this time not having any dreams.

Across town Asuka was walking the same path Shinji had walked days earlier. She really wasn't paying attention to where she was going and tripped over something shaped like a square lying in the middle of the ground. She looked at what she had tripped over and it was a small puzzle cube or what she thought looked like one. She was bored so she picked it up and started to play with it turning and twisting it all around. Putting her into a trance so she just kept walking and playing with it.

Down in Hell Death calmly strode to Lucifer's room. He tapped him on the shoulder and said four simple words to him. "Someone else activated it". Lucifer heard these words and smiled. Maybe taking the world wasn't out of his reach entirely after all.

Well that's the end of my first ever attempt at writing a Fanfic. Review it please. Should I make a sequel where Asuka is possessed by Death and she kills everyone? I'll see what other people think of the first story first then I'll think about it.


End file.
